Murder Mystery
by MalevolentMirrors
Summary: A Humanstuck au, where there is a party for the rich and noble...and Inspector Terezi Pyrope. All seems well... until someone is found murdered. Who was the killer and when will they strike again?


11:30 am

"I can't believe, Her Ladyship would invite you to her estate. When me, your superior, is coming as your guest," complained Chief Inspector Strider, straightening his necktie as he approached the grand front doors. Two guards stood at the front door, holding guns and wearing stiff uniforms. He held up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun to get a good look at Peixes Manor; he was really here.  
"Don't complain, Dave, be grateful I choose you," Inspector Pyrope said snarkily.  
His partner walked up to the guards and pulled out an envelope with Her Ladyship's seal on it. The guard looked at it and promptly knocked on the door twice. The door opened and they walked inside.  
"Welcome to Peixes Manor, Inspector Pyrope and guetht?"  
"I'm the damn Chief Inspector! Her superior!" Inspector Strider cried.  
The man with glasses and odd heterochromatic eyes looked at him disdainfully; he was clearly the butler, with his ironed suit and polished shoes. He spoke with a lisp, Inspector Pyrope noticed.  
"Let me take your coatth, would you like help mithth?" He asked glancing at the Inspector's cane.  
She whacked him in the shins and the Chief Inspector winced. How many times has she done that to him?  
"I may be blind, but I'm certainly capable of taking off my coat," She said handing him her coat.  
The butler gave another look of disdain. "Follow me and do mind your tongue," He said looking at the Chief Inspector. "Ath well ath your cane," he said and they followed him out to the gardens. 

11:45 am

"Welcome Inspector Pyrope and guest." She bubbled.  
"I'm not just a fu- OW!" Chief Inspector Strider yelled, grabbing his shin where his partner whacked him.  
"I'm sorry My Ladyship, for my guest's rudeness," Inspector Strider straightened up and held out his hand.  
"Chief Inspector Dave Strider ma'am, Inspector Terezi Pyrope's superior. It's very nice to meet you"  
"Same to you," the Duchess followed her to the rest of the guests who were seated in the lush gardens. Immediately a man stood up dressed in a striking suit and grabbed the Inspector's hand shaking it vigorously.  
"Very nice to meet the man of the hour. I mean figuratively, I have read of your great exploits and tracings of notorious criminals. I'm the Marquess Jake English, please take a seat," he said leading her over to the chairs and leaving the Inspector behind in the doorway.  
"Can nobody see me?!" the Chief Inspector seethed. He sighed and looked at Her Ladyship's guests, some of the country's most powerful people. He did find it odd that the Duchess would invite Terezi. Could she really be that interested in his partner's mysteries?  
He looked at the woman sitting in the chair next to his partner. The Baroness Kanaya Maryam, a beautiful and fashionable lady who was laughing politely at a statement, Rose Lalonde, a well-known millionaire stated quite seriously. The Marquess English was trying to introduce Terezi to his fellow Marquess, Eridan Ampora, who was too busy watching a young girl playing with a dog. A burly man walked up behind her, watching her closely. Dave recognized him as the Viscount Equius Zahhak, he wondered what he was doing.  
"Hello. Who are you? You certainly weren't invited," A voice said behind him.  
Dave almost jumped in surprise, but retained his suave look and faced the person behind him. It was a woman, elegant and regal. Sharp cobalt eyes hid behind her glasses. Baroness Vriska Serket. She was just as unsettling as he had heard. He cleared his throat and said.  
"My name is Dave Strider, Chief Inspector. I'm here as Inspector Terezi's guest. I'm her superior,"  
She studied him for a moment, then said. "Are you by any chance related to Baron Dirk Strider?"  
"No ma'am, I wish though,"  
Her mouth twisted into a grin, then she walked away toward the Duchess. Dave frowned. That's how she ends a conversation? He walked over to the guests and took a seat next a man with black hair and glasses. He looked at bit like Marquess English, but with a less striking attire.  
"My names John Egbert, head of- "  
"I'm Chief Inspector Dave Strider, but everyone here has decided to call me 'Guest'," he interrupted  
Mr. Egbert laughed, thinking nothing of the Inspector's rudeness. Then proceed to introduce him to the rest of the guests. The Viscountess Jane Crocker, who he learned had a certain fondness for sweets. Countess Roxy Lalonde, who even though she shared the last name of Ms. Lalonde did not share any relation and was also very tipsy despite it being late morning. Multi-millionaire gun enthusiast Jade Harley, who brought along her monstrously huge dog and finally the man who shared his last name, Baron Dirk Strider, who had an affinity for machines. All the big names present and accounted for, or so he thought. One guest was missing.

* * *

"Jaaaane!" Roxy called out, her drunkenness evident in her slurred speech, "You brought GCAT!"  
"I've told you a million times, Roxy. My cat's name is Jasper," Jane said, holding up the little white bundle of fur.  
"Sooooooo? He's a little GOD. He holds all of our fates in his tiny little paws! Can I buy your cat, Janey?"  
"No,and no. Jasper isn't for sale, and no matter what your intoxicated mind might think, Jasper is just an ordinary cat!"  
"Pleeeeease, Jane? I'll take reaaally good care of him."  
"No Roxy, and that's my final answer. I will not sell you my cat." Roxy grumbled and went to get her wine glass.  
"You're making a mistake, Janey," she muttered darkly, taking a large sip of her drink.

* * *

"You are hilarious, Mr. Egbert," the Duchess laughed.  
"Glad you found it funny my lady," he said nervously.  
"Where is that butler? He should have been out here a while ago," Ms. Peixes said, looking around for him among her guests. She got up to look for him, but the Inspector stood up.  
"Allow me your ladyship,"  
"Why thank you."  
"Trying to gain her favor, huh?" His subordinate tugged on his suit.  
"Oh shut up Terezi," He hissed, he tried to leave but she held on tighter.  
"Something smells off, be careful. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok you're not my dad."  
She let go and he made his way into the manor. Sun came in from the many windows forcing Dave to stop and admire the beauty of the manor.  
"Damn, must be nice to be rich," he said out loud and looked at himself in one of the gold framed mirrors, and gave a cocky grin.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Dave's eyes widened and saw a face behind him in the mirror, a disgusted one. "Uhh… um…"  
"Just get the fuck out my way."  
Dave stepped to the side and let the man polish the mirror.  
"Um, I'm Chief Inspector Dave Strider, and you are?"  
"Can't you see I'm trying to work?"  
"Well sorry! Can you tell me where the butler is? Her Ladyship is patiently waiting."  
"Just because I'm the butler's butler, you think I know where he is?!"  
"Never mind you're obviously too busy.I'll find him myself," Dave turned to leave.  
"Wait."  
"What? change of heart?"  
He held out his hand, "Karkat, Karkat Vantas."  
"Chief Inspector Da-"  
"Yeah, you already fucking said that. Sollux is usually following that maid around when he has nothing better to do, so check the laundry room," then he ran off.  
"Um, thanks," Dave's voice echoed in the now empty hall.

Terezi frowned after not hearing Dave's footsteps for awhile. It couldn't be that hard to find her butler. Aren't' they supposed to be at the duchess's every command?  
"Something bothering you Miss Pyrope?" She felt a chill run down her neck.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"Are you not an Inspector? You know who I am. You've known where every guest is since you stepped foot here."  
"Baroness Vriska Serket," She couldn't see but she knew Miss Serket was grinning.  
"Now tell me what's on you mind?"  
"My partner hasn't been back from finding the butler. It's been 15 minutes."  
"Well... I think you're you're about to find him."  
Just then she heard his footsteps. As if on cue, Dave burst out of the manor.  
"Oh my god… there's been a murder!" He said, his voice higher with fear. A gasp of shock radiated through the group. A murder? On the day of the Duchess' grand party?  
"What happened?" The Duchess asked, her ordinarily high voice taking on shrill qualities.  
"You'd better see for yourself," Dave said, leading the way into the mansion.

The crowd followed him through the halls of the manor, to the scene of the crime.  
"My lady!" Mr. Ampora said, suddenly covering her eyes at the blood splattered scene.  
It was truly a dreadful sight, the maid's apron stained red and the numerous wounds where blood poured out and spilled onto the marble floors. The butler was on his knees clothes covered with the maid's blood as well and that serving boy was slumped against the wall passed out. The whole scene looked bad for the two, but the Chief Inspector had more pressing things to worry about, mainly the victim. He didn't know if he'd ever seen anyone with the number of stab wounds as she did, it made his stomach lurch. He looked around and could see everyone looking in horror at what was in front of them. Thank god the young mistress Nepeta wasn't here to witness what they were seeing. Mr. Zahhak refused her entrance into the manor and he was thankful.  
"Told you something smelled bad," He turned and saw Terezi next to him, "Someone of the Duchess's so called guests just committed one of the most heinous crimes possible."  
"Are you saying I should have listened to you?"  
"No I'm pointing out my awareness of the situation, but yes, you should be listening to me. ...Maybe our Superintendent should make me a Chief Inspector and demote you."  
"Terezi…"  
"Take command Chief."  
Dave narrowed his eyes, then straightened. "Lock all the doors. No one leaves."


End file.
